


Perfetti Idioti

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Noctis non aveva mai avuto bisogno di corteggiare qualcuno perché, essendo il Principe di Lucis, aveva sempre avuto a che fare con parecchie spasimanti. Era infatti lui quello che, negli armadietti della scuola, trovava delle assurde lettere d’amore o che veniva riempito di cioccolatini e peluches durante l’Amoris Dies.Era abituato a quella situazione e non si era mai trovato dalla cosiddetta altra parte… almeno fino a quando non aveva conosciuto Prompto, o meglio: fino a quando non si era reso conto di essereestremamente gay per il suo migliore amico.





	Perfetti Idioti

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Cadere e farsi male  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1155  
>  **➥ Note:** Ecco il ritorno delle "frasi da rimorchio". E niente. Sono due cretini. E l'Amoris Dies che citò è il San Valentino di Lucis (inventato da me)

Noctis non aveva mai avuto bisogno di corteggiare qualcuno perché, essendo il Principe di Lucis, aveva sempre avuto a che fare con parecchie spasimanti. Era infatti lui quello che, negli armadietti della scuola, trovava delle assurde lettere d’amore o che veniva riempito di cioccolatini e peluches durante l’ _ Amoris Dies _ .

Era abituato a quella situazione e non si era mai trovato dalla cosiddetta  _ altra parte _ … almeno fino a quando non aveva conosciuto Prompto, o meglio: fino a quando non si era reso conto di essere  _ estremamente gay per il suo migliore amico. _

La verità era che non si era innamorato da un giorno all’altro, era successo in modo lento e naturale ma che tuttavia gli era sembrato altrettanto inaspettato e, suo malgrado, anche doloroso visto che si era ritrovato a sbattere il fianco contro lo spigolo della cattedra.

Un episodio che, probabilmente, poteva anche apparire buffo agli occhi di tutti dato che gli era bastato vedere Prompto ridere insieme ad una ragazza particolarmente graziosa per spingere il suo corpo ad agire di conseguenza. Si era estraniato ed aveva cancellato dalla sua strada tutti gli ostacoli più o meno pericolosi: e la cattedra si era trovata fin troppo vicina al suo fianco.

C’era anche da dire che quella scena poteva apparire come  _ strana _ visto che Prompto, nonostante il carattere solare e alla mano, parlava raramente con le altre persone.

_ «Per gli altri, di solito, esisto solo come tuo amico, Noct» _ , sosteneva infatti senza mai mostrare risentimento, e Noctis si era in qualche modo abituato ad averne la più totale attenzione. Quindi il vederlo impegnato con quella ragazza così carina lo aveva spiazzato oltre che reso geloso. Non era nuovo a quel genere di sentimenti - sapeva di essere molto possessivo nei confronti dei suoi amici, anche se cercava di nasconderlo - di riflesso riuscì subito a capire il perché della sua reazione. Ma mentre in genere era in grado di superare quella sua reazione tanto infantile quanto legata alle sue insicurezze, giorno dopo giorno aveva finito per rendersi conto di non essere assolutamente capace di andare oltre ciò che stava provando per Prompto. E da lì la risposta:  _ si era innamorato _ .

Non poteva essere altrimenti. Non gli erano mai interessate le ragazze - alcune erano troppo petulanti ed altre invece  _ terrificanti _ \- e quando guardava il suo amico sentiva lo stomaco sia ingarbugliarsi che distendersi. Voleva stare  _ sempre _ con Prompto e il solo vederlo con altre persone lo infastidiva, inoltre pensare di  _ fare cose da fidanzati _ con lui non lo disgustava, anzi: l'esatto contrario.

Tuttavia, per quanto fosse stato relativamente semplice comprendere i suoi sentimenti, si rivelò un po’ arduo decidere di parlarne o con il diretto interessato o con Ignis - l’unico in grado di aiutarlo in ogni situazione.

Era un argomento imbarazzante e Noctis non era certo di essere in grado di utilizzare le parole giuste - gli era stata insegnata l’arte del fare  _ Discorsi _ , ma tra la teoria e la pratica vi era un abisso -, di conseguenza si ritrovò a far passare ben un mese di esitazioni, crampi allo stomaco e dolorosi lividi. Questi ultimi causati dai selfie che Prompto gli mandava e che lo privavano della sua capacità di camminare e utilizzare il cellulare contemporaneamente, portandolo a sbattere o cadere per terra anche sul pavimento piano del suo appartamento.  _ Era un perfetto idiota _ .

Il peggio però arrivò quando si decise a provare una sorta di  _ approccio _ . Forse non riusciva a parlare dei suoi sentimenti perché si sarebbe sentito troppo esposto, ma nel corteggiamento poteva evitare di esporsi e tastare il terreno. Il problema era la sua totale incapacità nell’arte del corteggiare - un qualcosa che nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato.

Era frustrante, ed era quasi certo di essere arrivato al limite della sua sopportazione. Impressione che si rivelò essere veritiera proprio durante quella serata: perché il silenzio che era sceso tra lui e Prompto era talmente pesante da impedirgli di alzarsi dal pavimento.

La serata fin a quegli istanti non si era rivelata poi così diversa dalle altre che  iniziata che l’avevano preceduta. Si erano incontrati con Ignis e Gladio, avevano mangiato la cena preparata con cura proprio da Iggy e al termine del pasto si erano messi a decidere quale tra i tanti film si sarebbero potuti guardare. Noctis, però, non stava riuscendo a godersela come avrebbe fatto in passato, perché per la testa aveva solo stupidissime frasi da rimorchio trovate su  _ Moogle _ .

Fatto sta che dopo aver lasciato Prompto sul divano, a preparare il film che avevano scelto, lui si diresse invece verso la cucina per recuperare qualche snack. Si stava insultando mentalmente per non aver scelto un film horror che poteva causare situazioni imbarazzanti di spavento - almeno secondo  _ Moogle _ -, quando all’improvviso ricevette una notifica sul suo cellulare.

La aprì prontamente e in un solo momento, dopo aver sorriso per il selfie che Prompto gli aveva mandato - accompagnato da un:  _ “Non sembro il protagonista del film?!” _ \- si ritrovò disteso per terra dopo aver colpito una sedia.

Gladio, in cucina con Ignis, scoppiò a ridere mentre l'altro lo sgridava per essere troppo distratto dal cellulare. Accorse subito anche Prompto che, ridacchiando, gli aveva teso la mano con un sorriso talmente bello da far andare in tilt il cervello di Noctis.

«Ti sei fatto male?», aveva infatti domandato di punto in bianco.

«Sei tu quello che è caduto come una pera, Noct», aveva invece ribattuto Prompto.

«Intendo quando sei caduto dal cielo,  _ perché sei un angelo _ ».

Aveva avuto ogni possibilità per stare zitto, e invece aveva parlato e tirato fuori quella stupida battuta che non solo aveva fatto pietrificare Prompto ma che aveva fatto ululare Gladio per le risate.

Poteva essere più stupido? Sì, ne era certo, ma voleva evitare di scoprire quale fosse il suo limite perché il mutismo del suo migliore amico gli faceva più male del sedere che aveva sbattuto per terra.

Fu Ignis, con tono fermo ma divertito, a riportare tutti all’ordine. Fece infatti zittire Gladio con un solo sguardo e costrinse Noctis ad alzarsi, spedendolo insieme a Prompto nel salottino -  _ «Piantatela di fare i bambini» _ , li aveva ammoniti.

Si sedettero vicini, silenziosi e imbarazzati, ma ancor prima che Noctis potesse trovare il coraggio di parlare e cercare di tirare fuori una frase stupida per alleggerire la tensione, fu il suo migliore amico ad aprire bocca.

«Forse... sono davvero caduto e mi sono fatto male».

«Cosa?», domandò spiazzato da quell’affermazione che alle sue orecchie era giunta come senza senso.

«Perché in questo momento sono certo che il tuo nome sia  _ Moogle _ perché hai tutto quello che cerco», rispose Prompto lasciando Noctis con un viso un’espressione sorpresa che si distese quando si rese conto del sorrisetto imbarazzato ma malizioso del suo migliore amico - incorniciato dalle sue guance rosse e baciate dalle lentiggini.

Fu in quel preciso istante che Noctis comprese una cosa davvero importante: di perfetti idioti lì ce ne erano ben due.


End file.
